


Catching Winchester

by morrezela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Claiming, Collars, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Knotting, Mpreg, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon was determined to claim Dean Winchester as her beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural is owned by Kripke and the CW and only Chuck knows who else. I’m not making anything off of this.
> 
> Warnings: AU, knotting, mentions of MPreg, Alpha!Abaddon, Beta!Dean, bottom!Dean, self-lubrication, mating, collaring, slight clothes fetish, D/s type dynamics, claiming, references to dubious consent drug usage, kind of dub-con-ish sex.
> 
> A/N: This was written because Abaddon is hot and toppy. It is AU because of knotting, but 
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

He led her on a merry chase. It was to be expected, really. The Winchesters weren’t known for their easygoing attitudes and friendly manners. They’d gotten worse once they lost all their alphas from the pack.

Sam and Dean – the brothers beta. Nobody expected them to keep their tiny twosome of a pack together for long. They were big, strong and pretty, but they were beta. 

Instead of their pack dying out, the Winchesters continuously scrabbled together the dregs of society to form a new pack. Drunken, past their prime alphas and mentally unbalanced omegas seemed to flock to the two boys. But nobody mated either of them.

Ruby had gotten close with Sam. She was pack – of a sort. Her pack had split from Abaddon’s own a while back, but they were still on friendly enough terms. They had strong, determined alpha blood in them. But Ruby hadn’t been strong enough, nor had she been smart enough.

Getting Sam Winchester hooked on drugs had been an interesting ploy, but trying to separate him from his big brother had been foolish. There was no way that Sam was ever going to overthrow his brother as head of the pack. It wasn’t in his nature to be head of the family.

That and Dean was a vicious bitch. Ruby would be lucky if any beta or omega would have her after the beating Dean gave her for trying to fuck over his little brother. Dean was quite the little den mother. 

Of course, if Ruby hadn’t tried to usurp the Winchester pack with trickery, Abaddon might never have had that little Winchester pack on her radar. She’d stayed unmated for a few years. She wasn’t just an alpha; she was elite. The best of the best - other alphas bared their necks and looked away from the challenge in her eyes.

She’d had plenty of brown nosing betas lusting after her knot. She’d given a few of them a taste. A girl did have needs after all. But mate any of them? That was impossible. They were weak. She needed something strong and beautiful to stand beside her when she finally took her place as lead alpha over her own pack.

Dean Winchester was certainly what she was looking for. He was beautiful. She wanted his body the moment she set eyes on him. Strong jaw, plush lips, round ass and a sturdy set of shoulders: he wasn’t a beta that would be pushed around or painful to bed. They were going to make beautiful babies together. Abaddon decided that immediately. 

After a mere two days of observing Dean, she had also decided that a good number of alphas should be culled from the Earth. They were sloppy in their pursuit of Dean. Some assumed that an aging beta like him had to be desperate for a knot and babies. Others tried to woo him with presents.

Any alpha should have known that he was a man that would need to be possessed. He wasn’t giving that sweet ass up unless his new alpha earned it. He had spent far too long playing pseudo-alpha to his little pack to not judge those coming for him harshly.

Even knowing all that her reconnaissance told her about her intended beta, Dean still almost got the best of her. She was not happy that her new pants were now torn at the knees or that her latest manicure was thoroughly ruined. She was going to have bruises come the morning, but it had been worth it to finally gain the upper hand on six feet worth of squirming, macho beta.

Strutting along with her newly collared, soon-to-be-mate in tow, Abaddon spit out a bit of dirt that had gotten into her mouth. Betas were supposed to run towards the nearest piece of wilderness when their heats started. It was in their nature to commune with nature. They weren’t supposed to make towards the nearest scrap yard. 

She would’ve taken him as soon as she subdued him with a swift bite to the back of his neck and the click of her leather collar around his neck, but she’d be damned if she knotted him while the sun glinted off the windshield of some condemned truck. They were both far too pale. Sunburn would be a given.

Also, she was the alpha, and her sweet boy was going to have to wait until she gave it to him where she wanted.

Beside her, Dean didn’t look too happy. At least, he didn’t up top. He was scowling at her even though he wasn’t even trying to pull away as she led him down the street, one finger hooked under the band around his neck. His cock was tenting up the front of his jeans, and the smell of him was unmistakably aroused.

The evidence of his slick wasn’t leaking through the seat of his jeans quite yet. His heat wasn’t at its apex, and being subdued and collared wasn’t quite being mated. His body hadn’t bonded to hers yet. She would be fixing that as soon as she got him into her hotel room.

There were a few curious stares as she marched Dean through the lobby, but nobody whispered loud enough for her to catch their words. The place was elegant, and she was paying obscene amounts of money for it. Both the staff and the clientele understood decorum.

“Swanky place,” Dean muttered derisively when the elevator doors closed and shielded them from the curious glances of others.

“It’ll be good for you to learn some class,” Abaddon told him. “We are not junkyard dogs.”

Dean snorted. “Shows what you know.”

“Pulling your sweet, sweet ass from the gutter is not the same as living in it. I know your pedigree. And I know that your pack isn’t nearly as weak and chaotic as you lead those simpletons to believe. You wouldn’t have survived this long if that charade was true.”

The elevator doors opened before Dean could attempt lying to her again, and he still followed after her as she led him to the door of her suite. 

“Get out of those clothes,” she ordered as she started walking towards the bathroom, “then kneel there when you’re done.” She didn’t bother looking to see if he obeyed her or not. Despite Dean’s attitude, he’d been raised by a Winchester alpha. They believed in obedience, and Abaddon wasn’t going to be shedding any tears over using that to her advantage.

Her hair was a mess and her makeup was smudged. The tee shirt she had on might be salvageable, but it had some sort of car lubricant seeping into the fabric. She stripped out of her clothes in disgust, bra and panties and all. 

The tip of her clit was poking just outside her lips – fully erect from the smell of ripe beta. Her nipples were taut on her breasts. She looked two steps away from being a needy, sex addled alpha. That wouldn’t do.

Ignoring her more practical clothes, she pulled her leather jacket back on, enjoying the way that its satin lining rubbed against her bare breasts. Then she toed back into her black combat boots and relaced them. She smirked at her reflection in the mirror and stopped to fix up her lipstick before strutting back out to where she’d left her beta.

Dean was kneeling obediently on the floor. His thick cock was leaking big drops of clear fluid, leaving streaks of wetness trickling down over his belly. The look in his eyes though was anything but submissive.

“How’s it going, Don?” he drawled as she came closer.

“Don’t call me ‘Don,’” Abaddon said as she curled a hand behind his head, gripping the short strands of his hair tightly.

Dean hissed and pushed ever so slightly into the touch before righting himself. “Abby?” he suggested.

“If you’re not careful, I might have to go old fashioned on you and have you call me ‘Alpha’ all the time,” Abaddon warned as she took another half step forward, putting her pussy in his face. “Now be my sweet boy and lick me.”

Dean’s eyes dilated at her words. He opened his mouth, no doubt to argue further, so Abaddon took advantage of his mouthy ways. It just took a simple pelvic thrust to have her womanhood brushing against his lips. Dean’s tongue darted out, likely on instinct, and then she didn’t need to worry about his sass.

The second swipe of his tongue was stronger and far more thorough. He stroked from bottom to top, tip digging into the wet opening of her vagina before flattening and sliding up between her lips to lick over the hard nub of her clitoris. He repeated the action several more times, each time catching more of Abaddon’s wetness on his face.

“Good boy,” she encouraged as she rocked against his face, burying his nose into her folds as she rubbed against him.

Dean whined in the back of his throat and nuzzled into her for a second before wrapping his lips around the hard nub of her clit and sucking it into his mouth. A slight gasp left her when the tip of his tongue flickered against its tip. A grunt that sounded rather smug echoed her gasp.

In retribution, Abaddon tugged on Dean’s hair. “Naughty little beta,” she scolded.

She doubted that Dean cared all that much, but he did start sucking determinedly at her clit, drawing it as far inside himself as possible.

“Trying to pull my knot out of hiding?” she asked. “Need me to shove it up that tight ass of yours? Get you all knocked up like a good beta should be for his alpha?”

Dean didn’t make a vocalized response, but the need in his scent got deeper. She had planned on making him wait a little longer, just to let it sink into his thick skull that she was the one in control, but the scent of needy beta could make even the strongest of alphas pop her knot. She could feel the telltale bulge starting to form as her clit pushed farther outwards. 

Tightening the grip she had on Dean’s hair, she pulled him off her mound. His eyes were glassy as they focused on her. “Taste good?” she purred as she wiped one finger through the wetness coating his face.

Dean stared for a moment, but then reluctantly nodded. She offered him her finger as a reward. It disappeared into his mouth quickly, and she pulled it out with a wet pop seconds later. The noise sent another surge of heat to her groin, making her knot push that much farther out.

“Get on all fours,” she ordered.

Dean scrambled to comply, and Abaddon was given a view of that backside that had looked so appealing covered in jeans. It was even nicer in its naked state. The stark, pale white of it was offset by the same type of freckle that covered Dean’s face. But it was the wetness leaking out of it, streaking down the insides and backs of Dean’s thighs that was most impressive.

Abaddon considered taunting him for a moment, but decided against it. There would be time for that after mating. Once her beta got used to having an alpha and taking her knot on a regular basis, once she put that thick beta cock to good use on her own openings, then she would tease and test him.

The motel carpet was soft enough, but it was still industrial level carpeting. It wasn’t the softest on her knees, but Abaddon preferred it that way. Their first coupling was destined to be a bit rough. If Dean had acted like a proper beta, he would’ve run to the woods, and they would’ve bred on the forest floor. 

Abaddon slotted her pussy between Dean’s ass cheeks, rubbing herself along in his wet crack for a few seconds. His wetness mingled with her own, matting down her red pubic hair against her vulva. The tip of her clit rubbed against his already softened rim. Heat and horniness had conspired to make it slightly puffy and very welcoming for a knot.

Unlike a male alpha whose knot would be at the base of his dick, a female alpha didn’t have much to lead with. It made getting her knot inside a bit harder, or so she’d been told. It wasn’t like her new mate was going to be complaining, so she didn’t much care if other alphas had an easier time knotting their easier betas.

Once her clit was inside the wet hole of her beta, he knot started swelling up faster, pushing out from her body at a rapid rate. She wrapped her fingers firmly around Dean’s hips and pulled him back onto her knot, grinding it at his rim until his ass opened up and took it.

Dean whined and grunted, his hole automatically starting up his mating contractions the instant that her knot was inside of him. They were strong, healthy grips, milking her seed from her body.

“Want to get knocked up that badly, hmm?” she asked as she smoothed her hand around his waist to wrap it around his dick. 

“You wish,” Dean grunted even though he pushed his slick cock into her grip, and tilted his head to the side as he spoke, body deferring to his new alpha even if his mouth didn’t.

Abaddon gripped his cock tighter and gave it a couple sharp tugs, sending him over the edge to orgasm. “I don’t need to wish, Baby,” she purred as she smeared his come and slick off her hand and onto his back. “I’ve got my mate hanging off my knot and a new pack to lead. What more could a girl ask for?”


End file.
